The Fall of a Hero
by AHeroNamedHiccup
Summary: Times in Berk are nowhere near peaceful. How will Hiccup restore the peace and protect not only his friends, but his entire village? As a humbling mistake leaves Hiccup and Toothless with no way out of a dark place, Berk suffers it's own losses. How will they prevail in a place where victory is so far out of reach? And how will the riders rise above the despairs and loss of war?


**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone~  
I kind of took a blow to feels when I thought up a scenario in my mind that was just like, "HHHHHH IF THAT HAPPENED I WOULD DIE FROM LIKE DEHYDRATION BECAUSE I WOULD CRY FOREVER"!

...And I ended up writing a like 12 page summary around it and this first chapter wasn't even in the plans it's just kind of happened in trying to get to the first major feelsy thing that happens, so this is pretty much a pilot/set up chapter!  
I will be finishing this regardless but it will depend on what kind of feedback this gets as to if I post it or not.

I guess you could call this AU, I know the new movie isn't out yet but considering it's in post production I'm kind of like "Who knows what's going to happen...Soooooooo..."  
I picture/am writing all the riders at about 18-21, young adults basically.  
The topic and contents of this are pretty heavy and at times riddled with angst.  
I hope everyone is in character. I have never role played or written this series before, but I've seen the movie and I'm working my way through the show now, so hopefully I've assessed everyone correctly.

Try to be gentle on reviews, I don't dish any kind of criticism to others, constructive or not, so I would really appreciate it if I was spared any of it as well.

Thank you and enjoy!~

* * *

_This is Berk, where winter is long, devastating winter is longer, and summer is well…non-existent, but aside from the not so story-book weather, there is something even more unique about this beautiful island that makes it even more beautiful. We live in peace…with the dragons that is._

_Some might know me as "The Dragon Conqueror", but to everyone else, I'm just…_

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice echoed in a piercing boom amongst the chaos. Her lithe body whirled around as loose golden locks slapped the sweat-drenched rosy cheeks, and stuck to the beads of moisture. The Viking woman bolted across the battlefield, agility and haste carrying her over the war-scared land in an instant; with amazing dexterity her bulky battle-axe swung, the opposing warrior flying back.

Hiccup turned as a single droplet escaped his flushed skin, the blade of Astrid's mighty axe clipping a few unruly, wandering hairs. An unsettling lump nestled into its new home in his esophagus before it was forced out with a loud gulp. "You're welcome." the blonde replied curtly before she rotated and her nimble feet helped her to hover to the next enemy.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup's reply had a nervous vibration as he choked out his thanks, his hand swift as he turned, his sword right at the throat of the taller Viking behind him, his eyes intense and anxious.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?! Wake up! We're in the middle of a battle! Don't just stand there, do something! You and the other riders get the dragons and take to the sky, we'll have an advantage there!" the chief's thunderous voice roared, abundant with aggravation and disappointmen_t_.

"Y-Yes sir!" Hiccup stuttered, as he stumbled against his prosthetic leg before he bolted off the ledge with a whistle, the metal foot piece locking into the stirrup of Toothless' saddle. "Hey bud, time to round up the riders." the young Viking cooed to his best friend and companion, looking into his green reptilian eyes, before tapping his sides. "Let's go Toothless!"

Toothless didn't even need a command; the two were always on the same wavelength, like they're brains were one in the same. They fit together even better than the stirrup of Toothless' saddle and Hiccup's prosthetic, better than the connection forged from the loss of physical independence that had brought them both together. Toothless' thin black wings spread wide and the two glided across the sky like an indestructible and undisturbed shadow.

The cat-like dragon and his rider skated over the battle field, passing Viking after Viking, friend and foe, clad in fur and metal, the earsplitting clank of steel and lung-burning smell of fire filling the air. Finally a familiar frame amongst the disorder, as a plump face incased in blonde fringe twisted in remorse, before turning to the sky. The round, armored body belonged to non-other than fellow rider and long-time friend Fishlegs. The large young man nodded at Hiccup before he sprinted for Meatlug as fast as short legs would carry him, bounding on with a thud and following the Night Fury and his master, crossbow in hand.

They passed over Snotlout; his wide, rounded shoulders and chest were incased in metal, his legs and arms in leather, and his spiral-horned helmet fitting ever-as-tight on a massive head, his smug expression as he wasted no time running to Hookfang and hoping on the back of the Monstrous Nightmare. Snotlout passed over the Thorston twins, two gangly blonde figures fighting enemies amongst themselves, amongst the chaos. Their similar attire and identical height and hair color making it hard to discern who was who in the mass flailing of limbs and weapons. Unsure, but hopeful, he dropped his bludgeon on the male twin's head, this caused Ruffnut to cackle with a pleased snort, when the spike- covered club caused her brother's helmet to echo though the valley, before Hookfang's tail landed a spiny blow to the back of her corn silk cushioned head. "Hey!" Ruffnut shouted in discontent as Tuffnut's laughter began in retort.

Hiccup stood on his stirrups, and peered back at the imprudence with discontent, "Now's not the time! Get Barf and Belch! The riders are taking the air!" The laughter and heckling stopped in an instant as the two grabbed their dragon. The riders had at last circled Berk and come to the last member, though Astrid was already saddling Stormfly. Hiccup looked down to see she had been stopped by the chief, he was evidently giving an order. Astrid gave no argument, though she provided her dragon a gentle caress before retreating from her side.

Stormfly let out a chirp of disappointment as Hiccup looked down with a confused expression; his brows were furrowed with distress as his chestnut hair gently swayed against his freckled cheeks, his green eyes more intense than the fires below. He and Toothless flew low, down on Astrid's level, trailing beside the blonde, "Astrid! What are you doing?"

"Your dad, Hiccup. He said I'm doing too well down here to join you guys and that you will all fine without me." she dolefully replied. The young man looked like he'd been stabbed in the heard, "But Astrid, you're one of the best, your vigilance, you're control-"

"Yeah, yeah…tell your father that, Hiccup, I'm needed down here." Astrid's voice was laden with disappointment as she charged into the battle at hand, her axe ready to swing and shield ready to defend. Her hair ties had been cut long ago in the battle, and her full, wavy hair swayed with the wind and movement, like the fire danced off the roof tops; her thin and flexible frame twisted and turned as enemy after enemy met her weapon, her eyes were emotionless and showed no fear. Astrid was a true Viking warrior, better than almost any man Hiccup had met. Her character, her agility, her power, her knowledge and incredible persistence, she was not only a friend, but a wonderful role model, every girl in the village looked up to her, and wanted to be her.

The young heir of the village couldn't tear his eyes from the Norse beauty, he was entranced by the dance of battle, and a dance Astrid had mastered as well as Hiccup had mastered riding any dragon. Hiccup's attention wavered when he hit higher altitude, both losing sight of the battlefield and being drawn to a noise more familiar than any other.

All the riders encircled the island, keeping careful and informative guard over sky, sea and land; they were confused to hear the continuous shriek of a dragon, though every time they had looked around, not a dragon besides Stormfly was to be seen, and she hadn't made a sound. Every rider's eyes opened wide and every warrior of Berk turned their gaze to the sky as the shriek grew closer. The riders were faced with a near mirror image, drawing nearer by the second; three of the opposing clan's young members sat atop a Deadly Nadder and two Monstrous Nightmares.

"They have Rider's too." Hiccup said quietly, though it seemed the faint sound reached the ears of every comrade. "But….how?!" every rider both land and sky, said in unwavering unison.


End file.
